Percy Jackson and the Battle of the New York Subway
by Percabeth Returns
Summary: What do you think would happen when a Percy Jackson quest mixes with a clue hunting mission? Disaster. Percy thinks that the clue hunters are rouge demigods or at least monsters in disguise. And the clue hunters think Percy is a wild, crazy Cahill who kills anyone he sees...at least for those who can see through the mist.
1. I Hear the Worst Prophecy Ever

Percy Jackson and the Battle of the New York Subway

Chapter One: I Hear the Worst Prophecy Ever

It was the last day of school, and everyone was relaxed. Annabeth was coming over from camp. On the way out, I met my frizzy red-headed nightmare: Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?"

Suddenly, her eyes glowed serpent green and she began to talk in a voice that sounded like RRRRaaaacccchhhheeeellll or 4 Rachels talking at once.

"_5 shall dive into the land without light,_

_Mortal's life, save, kill, you might._

_One shall be lost at the bull man's feet,_

_A promise to keep with a heart's last beat."_

Rachel has just said a prophecy, and it doesn't look good. The line about the bull man? That was the Minotaur. The Minotaur was the first monster I have ever killed, years ago on Half-Blood Hill, when it almost killed my mom. I fought it again during the Titan war, he still gives me nightmares.

I ran back to my apartment to tell mom, but I ran smack into someone else. That someone else was Clarisse.

"What are you doing here, _punk_?"

I knew better than to fight Clarisse. She was a daughter of Ares AKA the war god. I've gotten on Are's bad side during the first quest I have ever completed. I told Clarisse to get out of my way.

"First tell me what Rachel told you, _punk_."

"Eavesdropper!"

"Tell me!" Clarisse said as she pulled out her electric spear, or her third electric spear. I broke the first one during my first summer, she broke the second one herself while fighting the Lydian Drakon during the second Titan war.

"She said something like '5 shall dive into the land with no light, some mortal's life you can save or kill.' Then she said something like 'Someone shall die at the bull man's feet, a promise to keep before he dies.'"

I drew Riptide and said "Now can you leave me alone?!" Clarisse got out of the way.

Once I got to my mom's apartment, I quickly showed her what I copied down of what Rachel said. She told me I better get going.

"Where?"

"Annabeth would show you."

So I had to kill time until Annabeth came. I did everything I could do. But I was still bored, so I drew Riptide and went out on the street, slashing at mortals, who were not harmed by the blade (they can't see it either, they just thought it was a pen).

Finally, Annabeth came over. First thing, I showed her Rachel's prophecy. After we looked at it for a while, I told mom that we had to get to camp.


	2. Chiron Gives Me A Quest

Chapter Two

Chiron Gives Me a Quest

I returned to camp, only to find Dionysus waiting for me.

You see, Dionysus is this crazy god who has been banished by Zeus for chasing some off limits wood nymph. Too bad Zeus hadn't just kept him in a godly jail. His life goal is to make our lives miserable.

"What do you want, Peter Johnson?"

"It's Percy Jackson."

"I very well know your name, Perry Johanson. Now tell me what you want before I turn you into a dolphin."

"Let me talk to Chiron, Wine Dude."

"The next person who calls me wine dude does kitchen duty for the rest of the summer. But fine, you can have Chiron."

"Now let me through the camp borders, Old Drunk!"

"Same goes for calling me old drunk."

Mr. D finally let me through. I walked down to the big house to find Chiron. He was in his office, going through reports.

"Come in."

I walked in.

"Chiron, Rachel told me this prophecy."

"_5…land without light?_" Chiron muttered "_Mortal's life? Save, kill…one lost at bull man? What kind of prophecy is that?_"

Then Chiron said: "Oh, now I got it!" Then turned to me: "We need a quest."

I called a war council, and the counselors from all the cabins sat down in the Big House. As usual, Travis Stoll from Hermes cabin was trying to set a ping-pong ball on fire. Leo Valdez from Hephaestus was summoning fire and throwing it at Travis. Butch from the Iris cabin was stuffing pencils in the Hecate counselor's nose. Will Solance from the Apollo cabin was arguing with Clarisse. I was trying to see how much water I can hurl at Nico (son of Hades)'s face, and he keeps trying to put me into a death trance.

"OK now, Travis, extinguish the ball, Leo, stop summoning fire, Butch, I think 15 pencils is really enough for a human nostril. Will, Clarisse, stop arguing; Percy, stop soaking Nico and Nico, stop trying to kill Percy." Chiron ordered.

I told all the counselors about the weird prophecy I had been given. When I finished telling the story, I was afraid all the counselors might start beating me up. We really didn't need another quest.

Fortunately, Chiron told me "Well, Percy, you heard the prophecy yourself, who do you pick for this quest?"

I scanned the room. So many different options. Leo could come in handy for blasting people with fire, but Nico could walk onto a battlefield and everyone would step back, like he radiated death, which, of course, he did. Will Solance could be useful, Clarisse, well, even though I hated her, things might be better if she tagged along.

Then I thought about the prophecy about how one would die. But I pushed that out of my mind.

I looked at Annabeth, and she nodded. One down, three to go.

"Nico?"

"Yeah! I want to go on a quest!"

"Leo? Wanna tag along?" Leo nodded.

I figured we would need a medic, since the prophecy told me that one would die.

"Will, you are the last member of the quest. Coming?" Will nodded at me.

"Chiron, I still don't know where we are going!" I said.

"New York Subway. It has to be it. Something is down there, something invisible to mortals, but extremely evil. You have to stop it."

Great, I thought. I have to kill something that most people can't even see, and that wouldn't be the Minotaur.

"Okay, questers, get yourselves some rest. Tomorrow morning, Argus is driving you into town. Then you are on your own."

On the way out, Chiron stopped me. He gave me something that looked like a grenade.

"This is a magical grenade, Percy. You get three throws out of it. It kills and monsters within 10 feet of its blast radius. But it doesn't harm mortals. Once you throw it, it will return to your belt, but on the final throw, it would disintegrate."


	3. We Hear the Singing of Doom

Chapter Three

We Hear the Singing of Doom

The following day, Argus drove me, Leo, Annabeth, Will, and Nico into town. Argus dropped us off at 34th Penn Station, then sped away.

"Well? What's the plan?" I asked dumbly.

"Jump into the train tracks." Leo said

"Are you crazy? You want to kill yourself?"

Everyone looked at Annabeth for ideas, but she just shrugged like _I don't know how to do this without killing ourselves!_

Then, I remembered something. Today, all the subway lines in Manhattan was under maintenance. I could gamble that they wouldn't see 5 crazy kids jumping into the subway. But I knew better.

"I need a scout. I need to know exactly what's in there." I said.

"Say hello to the iFestus Mini!" Leo exclaimed.

Leo held up a mini robot that looked like a three way cross between a minotaur, a hellhound, and a empousa.

"Leo, how do expect to hide this thing? This is so-" I was interrupted.

"Ugly? Don't worry. This is an automaton, and is protected by the mist." Leo said.

"All yours, repair boy." Will grumbled.

Leo then took out a computer and turned it on.

"Leo, you know the risks, right?"

"I'm not using the internet."

You see, demigods and technology just didn't mix. When we make phone calls, or access the internet, it's like sending a message to the monsters _I'm right here! Come and eat me!_ Last spring, a demigod son of Ares searched up "Hydra" and got a little more than he wanted.

Leo opened a program called "iFestus Control" and a live video was broadcasted on the screen. Leo then took out an Xbox controller and the automaton began to move.

As the iFestus descended into the tunnel, we began to hear a horrible singing noise. Leo probed the robot a little farther into the tunnel. Then, two people appeared on the screen. A brother and a sister. Definitely not workers. They wore matching T shirts that read _Lucians Suck! _and a gun pointed at a strange symbol that looked like 2 snakes on a sword.

The boy was singing. He sang a horrible parody of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. His singing was sometimes an octave higher or an octave lower. He didn't sing. He screeched. I noticed Will Solance covered his ears.

"Shut that damn sound, Leo!" I said.

Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek, and that finally made Leo turn down the volume.

"So, we now know what's in there. Just two darn kids singing horrible songs."

"But why? Why did Chiron send us on this quest? He couldn't have just wanted us to scout the subway system!" Annabeth reasoned.

"She's right. Chiron won't bother sending, and Rachel wouldn't have said the prophecy if this was all." I said.

"So let's go. Explore the tunnels." Will said.

"Oh no, don't let this be another Labyrinth!" I croaked.

But everyone ignored me, and we climbed down the stairs to the tunnels.


	4. I Fight a Mortal

Chapter Four

I Fight a Mortal

I had no choice except to follow the rest of the quest into the subway tunnel. Leo Valdez's iFestus worked out, but if these people were rouge demigods, we needed to fight them.

I didn't really believe that these were rouge demigods down there. I have seen plenty of rouge demigods, and these two kids didn't really look like them. However, the two snakes on a sword was what got me worried. I had seen one of Krono's men wear it during the second Titan war. Maybe it was a coincidence, but demigods and coincidences didn't mix.

We jumped into the tunnel, and I drew Riptide to light things up. We walked deeper into the tunnel, and we started hearing the screaming noises. Then, we heard a boy say "No! Bad Kabra! Don't kill me!"

Now I was convinced something was wrong.

As we approached, I saw a boy, a girl (probably siblings), and a woman arguing. The woman was holding a gun. Leo recognized it, although I really didn't know why.

"Sig Sauer 226." Leo hissed.

"Why does it matter?"

"You gonna slash the woman to pieces?"

"What if she's mortal?"

"Well, then we need a mortal killing weapon!"

"I don't have any mortal killing weapon!"

"Bring your sword down on her first, ask questions later."

"Got water? If I fail"

"We know, you need water to use your powers, but I've got this." Leo opened his hand, and a fireball danced across his palm.

"Look"

I looked up, and there was a water fountain, like, right above the train tracks. I could use it.

I charged forward and brought my sword down, a blow that could have cut a demigod without armor in half. She must have been 100% mortal, because the woman just turned and scowled.

"Who are you, eh? Another Cahill for me to kill?" She said in a silky voice.

"Yeah, it's flattering, but I am a demigod son of Poseidon, my name is Percy Jackson. And unless you want to drown today, you better keep your mouth shut."

"Hmmm! I wonder how you puny little kid can drown me. I am the all powerful Isabel. Who can beat me?"

I yelled, and the water fountain exploded, hundreds of gallons of water rushed forward. I put up my hand, and the water stopped rushing, building up pressure.

I yelled again, and the water surged forward towards this Isabel Kabra. She yelled in surprise and dropped the gun. I picked it up.

When the water passed, Isabel was lying on the floor, muttering cuss words and calling me some words I probably shouldn't repeat. I pointed my gun at her head and put one foot on her neck.

"I hope you have learned your lesson today, dumbhead. Now you will scram and leave these kids alone or else."

"Or else what?" she taunted.

"Or this." I said as I cocked her handgun.

The Isabel Kabra dude stood up and climbed up the platform.

The boy who was screeching looked at me with a look of mixed horror, awe, and surprise. It was no doubt that he didn't know what in the world was going on. It didn't really surprise me. During my first year at camp, Annabeth had given me that look when I soaked her with toilet water.

"Dan, don't start, please don't start" the girl whispered.

Dan gave his sister an evil glance and pulled out a pistol. I instinctively pointed the muzzle of the gun I picked up at him. But he didn't shoot me. Instead, he pointed it at his sister and squeezed the trigger.

Everyone in my group gawked, like they were witnessing a murder, which, was true here.

But the gun just clicked and he put it away.

"So, you are _the_ Percy Jackson, huh? Son of Poseidon, god of the sea, whatever that meant, destroyer of several schools."

"They gave lots of titles for me, huh? Well, I am Percy Jackson, and don't be offended that you are not."

"Whoa, that is one wicked sword, what is this thing made of?"

"Sorry bro, can't tell you right now. They-" I said, pointing behind me, "will kill me."

"Dan, let's go! We have clues to track!" and they ran off.

"So? Chiron sent us all the way here so I can soak some Isabel Kabra? That doesn't seem Chiron."

"I agree, Chiron wouldn't send us all the way here. I think we are just getting started." Will agreed.

"Let's go, we've got some bull people to kill."


	5. Kronos Has Some Reserves

Chapter Five

Kronos Has Some Reserves

Dan was this crazy little guy who is apparently hunting for something called "The Clues". He didn't tell me what they were, but I thought this guy was definitely not normal. He might be mortal, but I have a feeling that he is totally ADHD, even by demigod standards.

Dan reminded me of when I met Nico di Angelo. OK, maybe Dan didn't radiate death, but he was pretty annoying. Years ago, Nico was obsessed with this game called Mythomagic. He used to ask me if I had 5000 attack power because I'm a son of Poseidon, but now, Nico seemed to have outgrown it.

Dan was also asking me some stupid questions like, was I a crazy nut who wants to blow up the world (I tried to not hate him for saying that), was Annabeth my girlfriend (fine, maybe it was true, but I didn't want to go on and tell a whole story about that, so I wanted to magically shut him up).

Finally, his sister told him that they better get going, so the left us alone in the tunnel.

"Well, now what?"

"Die?"

"That's not the answer, Will!"

"Fine, what ideas do you have, Wise Girl?"

Somehow, it was OK when I called her that, but when Will says it, it didn't sound very cool.

"Camp for the night? We need a little rest."

"We've been down here for only two hours, and you want to camp?"

"Come on, I'm getting tired."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain, and let's go."

So I reluctantly started walking deeper into the tunnels. Once in a while, we would see some repair workers working on the subway, and Nico put them into a death trance.

After walking for another half hour, we started hearing rally cries from somewhere close. They were really creepy, especially "Let's kill Jackson, who killed Lord Kronos". I totally believed that they were about to kill ME. I took a big risk, and drew the Sig Sauer P226, then fired a blank to lure the enemy out.

I heard another round of chattering, and then, a door next to us flew open, and an army of demigods poured out, holding a red flag with two crossed scythes on it. I didn't see that banner in the Titan war, but it wasn't very hard to figure out. They were Kronos' forces.

We went ballistic, and I regretted losing the curse of Achilles. If I still had the curse, then I would have been totally invincible, and could kill every single enemy without getting myself killed, however, that wasn't the case.

The enemy surged forward, and I told everyone else to retreat while I held them back. Nobody refused-except Annabeth.

"Go! Retreat to safety, I'll be back!"

"No! I'm not going to let you die alone!"

"But then you'll die too!"

She was all glaring daggers at me, like she was going to stab me any second. But she didn't stab me, instead, she kissed me.

"Good luck, Seaweed Brain," and then she put on her invisibly cap and disappeared.

I figured that I was just going to kill as many of Kronos' demigods as I can kill. But then, something more horrible appeared.

He had the head of a bull, but his body was humanoid. His legs were snakes, and he had a tail that looked like 50 million tires all strung together.

_One shall be lost at the bull man's feet_. That was what the prophecy said, and now, I understood what it meant. The one was none other than me.


	6. I Meat the Monster of Eternal Throw Up

Chapter Six

I **Meat **the Monster of Eternal Throw Up

So there I was, fighting a dumb Kronos' army once again. One of the archers fired an arrow straight through my left arm, and I immediately beheaded him with my sword.

Now with that arrow wound, I knew I couldn't last long, but I still slashed at them, one by one, the demigods were killed. Just when I thought that the demigod army was defeated, a nasty looking creature stomped out the door.

I have seen Typhon, but this monster was a lot worse. His legs were humanoid, but he had a bull's head—like the Minotaur. His arms were gigantic scaly snakes and his torso looked somewhat like a skeleton.

Will Solance came running up.

"What in the world are you doing, Percy?"

"What am I doing? Fighting this creature!"

"Come on, Percy! Go back to where we camped, it's only about half a mile down behind us."

"What? And let you die?"

Look. My fatal flaw was excessive personal loyalty. Annabeth's mom Athena had told me that a few years back. I would gladly throw myself at a monster or a demigod army to keep my friends safe…but what if this time, someone had to do it for me?

"You have that wounded arm. You can't fight! It's suicide!"

"Oh—"

Then the two mortals—brother and sister, came running up.

"What are you doing here? You'll get yourselves killed!" I said.

Will whispered "We can't do this without mortals! That beef guy is no monster. It's a mortal monstrosity!"

"I can't let innocent mortals be harmed!"

"Well you can't die!"

I screamed to the mortals "Get back! Retreat to safety, do whatever! Just get outta here!"

The mortals obeyed. I took out the pistol I looted from the Kabra person and handed it to Will.

"Use this if your arrows just fly right through the beef man. This is full metal jacket mortal ammo. It should work against him."

With that, I ran. Before long, I heard a loud scream and ran back to Will.

There he was, on the ground, the gun in one hand and his bow in the other. He seemed to have a sword wound in his chest.

"Promise me, Percy. At whatever cost, kill every single one of Kronos' people. Avenge him for the deaths of Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew."

"I promise."

"Now run before you die too! Take the gun. You'll need it."

"What about you? Can you heal yourself?"

"This is beyond healing, Percy! Run! Get out!"

I ran, leaving Will behind.

I met up with the rest of the group ten minutes later. They all asked me where Will Solance was, and, after reading my glum expression, they all seemed to know what happened to him.

As we walked forward, Annabeth talked to me.

"I know this might be a little hard on you."

"Yeah"

She asked me more questions, and I replied with "Yeah" or "Yes" or "Uh-huh". Finally, Annabeth quit and asked me what Will told me.

"He asked me to promise to wipe out every man in Kronos' army."

"Impossible?"

"No."

"Percy, remember the prophecy? There was a line about keeping a promise when someone is dying?"

"You think I'm going to die?"

"Percy! You've been through a lot, and you think you'll die here?"

"I guess."

"Ok—"

Annabeth never got to finish, because at that instant, more of Kronos' demigods jumped out, and a familiar figure. It was the Kabra person I tried to kill with water.


End file.
